criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Sword of Kas
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 4 | AppID = | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = true | Name = Sword of Kas | AKA = "Kas" (by Vox Machina) | CreatureType = Sentient Item | Race = | Class = Artifact Longsword | Alignment = Chaotic Evil | Age = | Languages = Common; telepathy with current wielder | Status = | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Thar Amphala | Family = | Connections = Grog Strongjaw (former wielder) Kas the Bloody-Handed (former wielder) Vecna (sworn enemy) | StatsRef = | Level = +3 bonus to attack and damage rolls | HP = | AC = | DC = 15/18 | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = 15 | Wis = 13 | Cha = 16 | Fanart = }} The is a sentient, versatile black longsword once wielded by Kas the Bloody-Handed when he rebelled against Vecna. After Kas' death, the went missing in the depths of Thar Amphala until it was found by Keyleth. It was then given to Grog Strongjaw. The seeks blood and the downfall of Vecna. As an NPC, the is portrayed by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Personality The is singularly focused on destroying Vecna and his followers. Besides its thirst for blood, the main thing the Sword talks about is that "the lich must die." When used to attack Vecna, the Sword discussed wanting to usurp Vecna's power for itself. History Background Features * Scores a critical hit on a 19 or 20. * Deals an extra 2d10 slashing damage to undead. * If the Sword of Kas isn't bathed in blood within a minute of being drawn from its scabbard, its wielder must make a DC 15 Charisma save. On a success, they suffer 3d6 psychic damage. On a failure, they are dominated by the sword (as if by dominate monster) and the sword demands that it be fed blood. The effect ends when the sword is fed. }} * Absorbs blood. * Random Properties ** Minor Beneficial Property: Wielder gains proficiency in one skill while attuned. ** Major Beneficial Property: Wielder's Constitution score increases by 2 while attuned, to a maximum of 24. ** Minor Detrimental Property: Wielder becomes gaunt, their skin turns pale, and their eyes turn a faint red. ** Major Detrimental Property: On attuning, wielder takes (8d10?) psychic damage. * Spirit of Kas ** While the sword is on wielder, they add a d10 to initiative at the start of every combat. ** The wielder can transfer some or all of the sword's attack bonus to their AC when they use an action to attack. This lasts until the beginning of their next turn. * Spells: While the sword is on wielder, they can use an action to cast call lightning, finger of death , or divine word from it (save DC 18) once per day. Each spell recharges at dawn. Quotations References Art: Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Magic Items